One of a Kind
by junetheloon
Summary: If you haven't read Breaking Dawn this will spoil it. This takes place starting seven years after Renesmee was born. It is in her POV and it is based on what happens to her next. What will happen between her and Jacob?
1. A Celebration

One of a Kind

_**One of a Kind**_

_**Chapter One: A Celebration**_

A/N: Ok so I got a great idea for another story while I was waiting for to fix itself. It has been a rather boring day waiting to be able to put up my new chapters. I can't even review the great storys I read today. Anyways so here is my new GREAT idea. I'm sure it has been done before but it is new to me.

It had been 7 years since my mother had given birth to me. I didn't feel that young. I had the body and mind of an 18 year old. We were having a huge party today to celebrate me 'seventh' birthday. I think it was really to celebrate the fact that I had reached my limit of growth. I was finally fully grown and wouldn't be suprising them day to day at how much I change.

I was pretty excited too. I didn't like how weird it felt with my body changing this fast. Everything would get more confusing from day to day especially after I started having my feeling for Jacob. I had always though of him as a brother or a guardian angel almost but never had I thought about having him as 'more' than a friend. It was new and confusing and didn't make my parents very happy. I hadn't discussed things with Jacob yet. He seemed happy enough just to have me around. He didn't seem to want to rush things and I didn't want to either.

"Are you ready?" Alice was nearly jumping out of her shoes with excitement. Everyone had let her make the plans for my party which always worked out best. She had a better feel for these kinds of things than any of us did.

"I don't know if I'm ready just yet. I'm still trying to ready myself for whatever surprises you guys have waiting for me." She grinned at me and pulled me towards the door.

"I'm glad you wore the outfit I begged you to. It'll match everything else perfectly." I took in my surroundings as she pulled me down the elaborately decorated staircase. I could hear excited chatter and laughter at the end of the steps and knew everyone was down there waiting for my arrival.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!!" Everyone cheered and once and blew on their corny little party whistlers.

"haha thanks guys." The whole room was decorated in red which happened to be my favorite color and the color of the dress that Alice had convinced me to wear. I saw a huge stack of presents on the other side of the room. "I hope all of those aren't for me. How can one girl need so much stuff? I have everything I need already."

"Oh not everything, sweetie." Esme grinned at me and they led me over to the sofa seated in front of the massive pile of presents. "Start with mine, honey."

I slowly unwrapped the small package Esme had handed me. Of course it was a key. "Not another car is it?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"No it is even better. It is a new house for you to live in now that you are an 'adult'. Not that it feels like it. The past seven years have flown by way too fast but we figured you needed you privacy now." She patted me on my shoulders and I felt a few tears drip down my cheeks. I didn't expect such sentimental gifts. A house is a bit much too. Did I really need my own space already? "Oh and don't worry it is only a few minutes away from our house and your parents house. We didn't want you too far away." She grinned and let Rosalie and Emmett take her place with a present in their arms.

"Now it is our turn!" Rosalie handed me the package she held. She was shaking with anticipation as I took my time unwrapping it. She had made me a photo album of all of us. A picture of each 'year' of my life which really was about each few months. It was perfect enough though. I looked through it at the happy faces of my family. The last picture I landed my eyes on was one of me and Jacob. I paused as I traced the outline of his face with my fingers. My Jacob!

Rosalie and Emmett beamed as I thanked them and exchanged bear hugs with them. Next up was Alice and Jasper. "I hope you like ours just as much. We tried not to overdue it but you know Alice." Jasper chuckled as Alice punched him in the ribs.

"Oh my gosh, Alice you really shouldn't have." I chuckled sarcastically as I opened the package and of course, not to my surprise, it was a picture of my new wardrobe that was awaiting me at my new house. "Thank you!" I hugged Jasper and Alice and then my parents handed me their package.

I already knew what my dad would have picked for me. With a new house of course he would want to get me a new car. It would have to 'match' as he would say. As I opened the package inside was a set of keys and I chuckled to myself. "So what model is it this time?" I grinned up at my parents who tried to suppress the excitement that was flowing off of them in rivers.

"Go outside and take a look." To my father's liking I shared his interest in cars and my mom loved that I also shared her interest in books and Alice loved that I shared her interest in clothing. Everyone had rubbed off on me. We walked outside and waiting for me was a brand new corvette. My dream car!! The tears streamed down my face and I clutched my dad close to me.

"Thank you so much!" I sobbed for a few minutes before starting off toward the beauty.

"Now wait a second there." Jacob ran to catch up to me. I had forgotten he hadn't been able to give me his present yet. "I wanted to take you somewhere before I gave you this. Your dad gave me permission to take you in your new car." He winked at me and I said farewell to the others as we took off in MY car.

"So where are we headed dearest Jacob?" I teased him and he chuckled.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He kissed me lightly on the cheek sending shivers through my body. I still hadn't gotten use to the new feelings between us. Even though I hadn't discussed things with him yet he seemed to pick up on the way I felt about him easily.

A/N: I was going to stop here but since is still down and I'm am absolutely bored with nothing else to do you are lucky enough to get a longer chapter with no cliffhanger. At least not yet ;)

We drove for about an hour or so. It was long enough that I had no clue where we were or where we were going. We finally pulled up to a dead end street that had no houses in sight. He helped me out carefully not that it was needed and led me into the trees.

"What is this all about, Jacob? You know I hate suspension." He laughed and smiled widely at me.

"Well we are almost there and then you will see." We walked for a few minutes before I heard the faint running of water. We stepped through into a clearing in-between the trees that showed a small waterfall leading into a creek nearby. It was so beautiful that it took my breath away. "Tada. This is what I wanted to surprise you with. It is our own little get away. It took me forever to find anything I thought was good enough for you. I hope you like it." He watched my blank expression most likely terrified that I wasn't happy.

"I love it, Jacob." I pulled him into a hug and we held each other for a good few minutes before he gently pushed me away.

"I have another surprise for you though." He took a small box out of his pocket. "I know we haven't discussed our feelings much but your parents gave me permission to do this. They think that we are both ready and figure you are just a little shy about sharing your feelings with me. I figured I would make it easier for you and steal the chance."

I stared at him in awe as he got down on one knee in front of me. "Please make me the happiest man in the world. I want to be with you for eternity. You've changed my whole life. Seven years ago I was missing a piece of myself and then you came along and completed me. Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?" Tears were streaming down my face in happiness. This wasn't what I had expected at all. I was shocked so much that it took me a few minutes to speak so I just nodded my head with as much enthusiasm as I could. Jacob seemed to understand because he jumped up and pulled me into his arms.

"Never in my whole life would I have imagined I would be this happy. I especially didn't see myself marrying a vampire either but I'm glad it turned out that way. I wouldn't change anything about you for the world." Jacob whispered romantic things in my ear for a few minutes before I took over.

"Oh Jacob! I couldn't be happier. This is the best birthday present I could ever ask for. I can't wait to tell everyone. I'm sure Alice is going to have a ball preparing the wedding. I don't know how to tell you how much I love you. You've been there for me since I was born. I owe everything to you. I have had the best life any girl could ask for because you were in it. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you too." I passionately kissed his lips and pushed myself closer to him. We fit together perfectly. Then I realized that this was our first kiss. How odd that we would get engaged before we even had our first kiss.

"I will remember this moment for the rest of my life." Jacob whispered. We spent the rest of the time in the meadow kissing and holding each other. We talked about what we loved about each other and fought about who loved the other more. It was the most magnificent day of my life.

When we returned home everyone was waiting for us. Charlie had arrived while we were gone and he was holding yet another package in his arms. I ran into his arms as soon as I was out of the car and squeezed him as tight as I could without hurting him.

"Well you look like you are just glowing with happiness. Whatever you got for your birthday is going to make my present look awful." He handed me the package and I unwrapped it too quick for a human. Charlie gasped but then started chuckling at me.

Inside was another photo album but this one was of Charlie, Bella, and Renee. "I wanted you to remember you grandparents and your mom no matter what." I flipped through the photos comparing the pictures of my human mother with the one standing in front of me. It was amazing to see the difference. I giggled at the thought of us technically being the same age for the rest of eternity. It will be an interesting thing to explain to anyone.

We all congregated in the living room area and sat around the fire they had going. "Well Nessie do you want to share our good news with everyone?" Jacob grinned from ear to ear at me shaking in anticipation and nervousness.

"Well I'm sure some of you already know." I glared at my parents. I still couldn't believe they didn't tell me Jacob had asked them about asking me to marry him. "Me and Jacob are going to get married!" Before the words were even out of my mouth everyone was cheering and laughing and smiling at us. Alice was jumping in her seat and Esme would have been crying if she could. Charlie sat motionless in shock and Edward glanced between me and Jacob.

"I trust you are going to take good care of our Nessie, Jacob?" Edward glared in Jacob's direction clearly warning him.

"You know I will do anything to keep her safe and happy as long as I live." My heart jumped as he said that last word. It hadn't registered with me that he wouldn't be able to live for eternity. I glanced over at him trying my best to hold in my emotions. I had gained that attribute from my father. Jacob lovingly looked back into my eyes and smiled. I pushed the thought out of my head and smiled back at him.

"So Alice are you up for planning a wedding with me?" I didn't take my eyes off of Jacob's as I asked her this. I could feel her enthusiasm from across the room and there was no doubt as to what her answer would be.

"OF COURSE.." She nearly screamed and everyone laughed at her. "Well I'm not that funny." She punched Jasper in the arm and crossed her arms across her chest. "So have you set a date yet?"

"Uh I don't think so. Have we Jacob?" He grinned back at me and laughed.

"I was thinking in June sometime. We both enjoy the summer weather so I think it would be perfect for us both to enjoy our honeymoon somewhere nice and sunny in the middle of summer." He winked at me and then quickly looked away. I could catch the blush that appeared in his cheeks and caught a glare from my dad. I knew he must have been thinking something that embarrassed him. It made me laugh.

"I think that will be absolutely perfect!" I beamed at him. "For now I really would like to get settled into my new house and get some sleep." I grinned at Esme who jumped for joy before she picked up the keys and ran to me.

"I really hope you like it. Now come on guys lets escort her there." They all got out of there seats except Charlie who knew he should just wait behind. We were running through the woods in no time. We ran for a few minutes before we reached a building I had never noticed before. I could have sworn I had passed this way many times and never seen it. By the looks of it they had just built it so it must have been a last minute thing.

It was absolutely beautiful. It had an old rustic look to it. A redish orange brick covered the outsides of the house. There was a small sized garage on the side and a dirt road that I assumed led to the highway. I took in the beauty of it while the others watched my reaction. So much surprises and happiness in one day wasn't healthy for me. I had a feeling all of these emotions would mean a good night's sleep.

"I love it Esme!" I hugged her tight and smiled at the others. "Were you all in on this?" They laughed and nodded their heads. "Thank you all! It is a bit much but I think I'll get use to it." They all said their goodbyes except for Jacob and headed back to the other house. I watched Jacob as he ran up to me and took me in his arms.

"May I stay here tonight? I really don't want this night to end anytime soon." He smiled at me as I nodded to him and he carried me into the house. The inside was just as beautiful and had more space than I needed. I guessed that Jacob already knew his way around the house because he took me right to my bedroom which I assumed was really 'our' bedroom now.

He laid me in the bed and snuggled up next to me. There was nothing better than being in his arms. All the feelings I had bottled up for the past few years were finally satisfying themselves with being near him. He kissed my head lightly and soon after I could hear his soothing snoring behind me. I was soon asleep as well and enjoyed the dreams that I couldn't escape. I had dreams of our wedding and of our honeymoon. I could even picture us with a few black haired auburn eyed kids running around. I slept better that night than I ever had knowing that Jacob would be mine for the rest of our existence.

A/N: Chapter Two will be up as soon as I get to five reviews. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. There is a lot left to write. Trust me if you aren't satisfied yet you will be soon.


	2. The Secret

One of a Kind

_**One of a Kind**_

_**Chapter Two: The Secret**_

A/N: Ok so thanks to those of you that reviewed I decided not to wait for five reviews. I owe a HUGE thanks to my most loyal fan Heaven's Immortal. You keep me motivated and that is exactly what I need to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R!!

I carefully unfolded Jacob's arms and slithered out from under them. Luckily I was graceful enough to succeed without waking him. Being half human I didn't quite need as much sleep as most humans did. At least as I grew up it seemed not to be quite as important unless I over exerted myself.

After the events of last night I had to make sure I didn't dream everything up. I stared down at the new engagement ring on my finger and sighed. They one he had given me when I was little was tucked neatly in my jewelry box. Unfortunately my fingers didn't stay that small forever so I eventually had to stop wearing it.

I could hear some of my family members talking anxiously in the living room as I came close to Esme and Carlisle's house so I hurried to see what the commotion was about.

"We've got to tell her eventually. It would be best for her to know exactly what will happen instead of letting her find out the hard way. I mean we aren't positive about it ourselves but there is still a possibility and she doesn't need to find out if it is true or not until she is truly ready." Esme sighed as she tried to explain her side or their argument to the others.

I couldn't tell exactly who or what they were talking about yet so I stayed as quiet as possible and cleared my mind of all thoughts. I knew my dad probably already knew I was listening in but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"We don't want to encourage her to find out either. If we tell her what is possible how do we know she won't jump right in to try it. I don't want her to feel like she needs to do this. I mean after all she is only seven years old in reality." My mother covered her face with her hands as she said this obviously distressed about something.

That's when I realized the she they are referring to must be me. They were keeping something from me but what. It was too late for me to find out as my dad chuckled and glanced in my direction. I couldn't really see him so I waited for him to talk.

"Nessie please don't listen in on other people's conversations. It is a bit rude." He chuckled again and I came in the front door to join them.

"So what is it that you are trying to keep a secret from me? If you care about my opinion I think you should just tell me now." I sat down next to my dad and waited for someone to answer.

It seemed like an hour before Carlisle finally started speaking. "I really don't think you are ready for what we have to tell you. You need to be patient and you will find out in time. We are keeping it from you for your own good. Don't think of it as a secret."

I sighed knowing how firm Carlisle is on his word. I knew there was no way I would be able to talk it out of them just yet. I would have to corner the weakest one and badger them until they talked.

I looked into the other faces that had a horrible expression of worry on them. It didn't look like whatever they were keeping from me could be good news. I decided that I might just be patient after all. I might not even really want to know.

Alice and Jasper were the first ones to get brave and exit the awkward silence. Emmett and Rosalie followed them along with Carlisle and Esme. I was left staring into the faces of my parents.

I could tell that they felt guilty. I knew it was hard for them to keep things from me and it made me feel bad to see the saddened looks on their faces.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence I finally sighed and headed back to my house. I knew Jacob would be awake soon and I had so many things to talk to him about.

I could still hear Jacob's snores when I entered the house so I decided that I would take a tour since I hadn't even gotten acquainted with my new house. I didn't get a chance last night after the party. I had been so exhausted that I barely made it to the bedroom before I'd passed out cold.

I examined the living room taking in the beauty of it. There were three comfy couches spread out across the room facing a humungous TV. On the other side of the room was my dad's old grand piano. He knew I loved music just as much as he did and didn't want me to miss out.

I then moved on to the kitchen that had been stocked with all of Jacob's favorite human food and a few things for me. I had never really gotten use to the bland taste of most foods but I had found a few that I enjoyed, Brownies, Kit Kats, and peanut butter cookies.

My mom thought it was a female thing that I like chocolate. She said when she was human it was her comfort food. As I continued to explore the house I noticed that there were three extra bedroom that had been partially furnished already. Some had a few extra cloths in the closet that looked like hand me downs from the others.

One room seemed to be an office. It had a desk in the corner with a new computer sitting on top of it. I examined the computer and noticed an additional laptop sitting underneath the desk. I knew these had to be gifts from Carlisle. He enjoyed researching on the computers and probably wanted me to do some researching of my own.

I grabbed the laptop and headed back to the living room. I waited for it to load which was a bit frustrating when it didn't quite move at the speed us vampires could. It seemed to be like a snail moving along side a rushing river.

After it was up and going I casually surfed the internet looking for anything interesting. I looked in the bookmarks that had been set up for me. A bunch of them had to be Alice's idea. They were clothing sites and then a few were for books. The last one is what caught my eye.

The title of it was half and half. For some reason it pulled my attention away from everything else. As I waited for the site to load I examined some of the pictures. They were of beautiful men and women that were noticeably not human but they didn't look quit like any normal vampire either.

As I started to read on I heard Jacob's foot steps coming down the hall. I quickly shut the lid and pushed the laptop aside and turned to Jacob.

"Morning sunshine!" He groggily greeted me as he yawned. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Better than normal since I had you lying next to me." I smiled at him as he jumped on the couch next to me. He eyed the laptop and then grabbed me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I sleep so much more than you. I wish you could have the honors of waking up to me cooking you breakfast some day." He kissed my forehead lightly and then ran his lips down my neck. I let out a small moan and that only encouraged him more. Soon he had me held down and he kissed every inch of me. I was having a fit of giggles at his burly hair tickled my skin. Finally I pushed him away and laughed at him.

"I think you are getting a little carried away there. We're not married yet." I teased him and then strolled away towards the bedroom with an 'innocent' look on my face. "Then again…" He ran after me towards the room and slammed the door behind us.

A/N: Sorry I didn't want to go into details. I want to keep it rated low enough for my younger fans to read. Just use your imagination ;). Oh and those of you that are big twilight fans should read Siren Blood by Midnightwalking. It is one of the best fanfics I have had the honor of reading on here and I think most of you will enjoy it. If you can't find it then check under my favorite stories on my profile.


End file.
